


The Girl Upstairs

by jamesbvck



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Frenemies, Friends to Lovers, Hate to Love, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesbvck/pseuds/jamesbvck
Summary: betty cooper, the girl upstairs and jughead jones, the boy downstairs do not like each other. it’s as simple as that. right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, I am terrible at writing summaries. I hope this turned out okay. Part one of two. Let me know what you think!

Jughead Jones lived in apartment 723A. It wasn’t the most beautiful apartment. There were cups that would linger around for days, sometimes the dishes would pile up in the sink and everything was dusty. Jughead and his long time best friend and roommate Archie didn’t really care too much until one day Archie started seeing a raven haired princess in the apartment unit above theirs and suddenly everything got a little tidier. That was fine. But Jughead had to constantly remind himself to put things into the small dishwasher instead of the sink. He was partial to his room anyway, so what did it matter? The only thing that annoyed Jughead was when the other girl upstairs played her loud music while she was clean. Between the smell of Pine-sol and Selena Gomez oozing through the floorboards, Jughead was going slowly insane.

The truth was he didn’t know her, he didn’t know a single thing about the blonde girl upstairs that for some reason always wore a ponytail. He didn’t know her interests, her lifestyle, what kind of pizza she liked. Did she like movies? He wasn’t sure and honestly, he didn’t care. The few times she had come around with Veronica to hang out with Archie, he dismissed it. Either he stayed in his room or went out for some peace and quiet. The problem with Jughead was that he wasn’t really good at making friends. He was awkward, sarcastic and overall too weird for most people. Even so, people usually got screwed over in friendships so what was the point? Jughead had Archie and really that’s all that mattered.

Betty Cooper lived in apartment 823A. It was a very organized and structured apartment. Everything had its place including the cups, the pillows on the sofa being fluffed just right and not a spot of dust in sight. Betty and the raven haired princess, Veronica Lodge, had been living together for two years now after meeting through a mutual friend and hit it off. Veronica had started seeing a red headed boy that lived below them which Betty endorsed completely. Archie seemed sweet and it didn’t mind that he wasn’t too bad on the eyes either. But Jughead Jones, Archie’s roommate, she couldn’t stand. How could one person be so rude and arrogant? Every time she had been around him, it didn’t seem like he had the time of day for anyone, especially her. But he was a lost cause and she had given up on trying to connect with him. A useless boy.

However, Betty didn’t know him, not down to the nitty gritty. She knew he wore this strange crown shaped hat, didn’t talk much to others, and that he didn’t like her. That was fine, she didn’t care… but she did, maybe a little. She grew up being a people pleaser because her mother molded her into this perfect girl next door from a young age. She got straight A’s, was valedictorian, got into college easily with a scholarship. Betty could be friends with everyone, well, almost everyone. She had tried to get to know Jughead but was quickly shut down just by a facial expression. It was almost impressive how he looked at her a certain way and that was it. Nothing more, not even an hello in the elevator if they crossed paths.

It was a Tuesday, Betty remembered, when she had caught up to Jughead as they were both walking home. She asked him if he had seen Veronica but he simply replied with a no.

“Okay, well, if she’s with Archie can you tell her to text me? I’ve been trying to get a hold of her all day.” Betty told him.

Jughead glanced at the blonde girl. “Veronica’s a big girl, I’m sure she’s fine.” He mumbled under his breath as he pulled out his keys. The two of them walked into the apartment building, Betty nearly getting smacked in the face with the door since he didn’t hold it open enough. She was stunned when he didn’t even notice and she tried not to bark a rude comment at him.

The elevator door had opened to the main floor and Jughead walked in after a mother and son had gotten out. “Don’t worry; I’m going to take the stairs.” Betty called out to him.

“No one was asking.” Jughead retorted, the elevator door slowly shutting a moment later.

The nerve this boy had. Betty scoffed, turning on her heel as she opened the door to the stairs and climbed eight floors, not necessarily a good idea with a jug of milk in her bag but it was alright. Betty unlocked the door and pushed it open; sighing as she finally was able to set down the heavy bag. Veronica was sat on the couch with her delicate feet perched on the coffee table, painting her toe nails.

“I’ve been texting you all day.” Betty shrugged off her jacket and hung it up on the rack.

“I know.” Veronica replied, dipping the brush back into the nail polish. “Archie and I had a later start today.” There was a small but neatly lined smirk across her lips as she glanced over at Betty.

“A late start? It’s three in the afternoon.” She unzipped her bag and went on to put the milk in the fridge.

“Oh, you know how boys can be in the morning.” Veronica said. “They want you to go, but then you let your bra strap fall off and suddenly he wants you to stay ten minutes longer…”

Betty crinkled her nose. “I don’t need to hear the rest of where that story is going, V.” Veronica laughed, patting the sofa for Betty to come sit. She wandered over and the dark haired girl began painting Betty’s fingernails. “I saw Jughead today. God, he’s so rude. I nearly got smacked in the face with the door and then when I told him I’m taking the stairs so he could go ahead, he basically implied that no one cared.”

“Isn’t it a fact that if boys are mean to you, it means they like you?”

“Maybe if we were eight and I had pigtails in my hair and he was pulling them.” Betty replied, shaking her head. “That’s not how adult life works. Either people like you or they don’t.”

Veronica shrugged. She knew very well that Betty and Jughead didn’t get on too well, but it was partially their own fault for not trying. “Do you want to be his friend?”

“I want him to stop looking at me like I’m the bane of his existence. How can one person, who knows nothing about me, dislike me so much? What the hell did I do to him?”

“Boys are fickle things.” Veronica finished Betty’s left hand and moved onto her right. “I’m not saying you and Jughead need to be Thelma and Louise, but he is Archie’s best friend and it would be nice for the four of us to be in one place sometimes. You’re my girl, he’s my boy.”

“Are you and Archie officially dating?”

“We’re working out the kinks.” She replied. Betty raised a brow. “In more ways than one.”

Betty followed up with an eye roll, taking her freshly painted fingers and waved her hands around to help them air dry. Veronica had gotten up to go to her room. As she thought about it, even though she highly doubted her and Jughead would get along, it was maybe worth a shot to be civil. Maybe. She’d have to sift through the pros and cons when her nails weren’t wet and she could grip a pen.

 

Jughead had glanced up from his double decker grilled cheese as Archie came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Archie showered at least twice a day and sometimes it made sense like one in the morning (or night) and after he worked out or it was a super-hot day outside. But sometimes he would just shower if he was bored…. Or if Veronica had been here.

He was pretty good at escaping the apartment when Veronica came around and Archie’s bedroom door closed. There had been many nights when he stayed until one in the morning just to make sure he didn’t have to hear or see anything. It was astonishing how many times he had nearly seen Veronica skip to the bathroom in almost nothing. He was impressed with her confidence but at the same time, he was sitting in the wide open living room.

“Were you out?” Archie asked, reappearing in a plain t-shirt and some jeans.

Jughead nodded. “Tuesday morning, 9AM class. Should I print out my schedule for you and put it on the fridge?”

“Haha.” Archie shook his head, opening the fridge to get out the orange juice. He got a glass and sat at the table with his friend. “Veronica’s pretty great.” Archie said a moment later. “Don’t roll your eyes--” Too late. “I think actually relationship type.”

“As opposed to free-for-alls like Cheryl Blossom?”

“Cheryl and I have fun. Ronnie’s different.” Archie said. Jughead could practically see the heart eyes popping out of his friend’s face.

“You said Cheryl was different that night you came home drunk at three in the morning.” Jughead pointed out. “Jug, man, I swear she’s the one.” He adapted to a huskier voice to mimic Archie.

Archie leaned over and shoved Jughead. “Drunk. I was drunk.” He defended. “And she’s kind of…”

“Crazy? Controlling? Chaotic?”

Archie sighed. “C for Cheryl? Really, Jug? Almost curious what you’ve come up with for Veronica.”

“Vixen, vivacious, vicious.” He listed off in less than three seconds. “She’s your modern day Audrey Hepburn that could cut you with cold words or by a single offset glare. Will the redheaded former high school football star, Archibald Andrews, make it out alive? Stay tuned for a brand new episode tomorrow night, 10PM sharp.”

Jughead snickered as he got up from the table to put his plate into the sink. Archie was reeling from slight annoyance but he knew Jug was playing around.

“But seriously, Jug. I mean it about Veronica. She is different, she actually listens. She doesn’t sit there on her phone or straight up ignores me.”

“Sounds like girlfriend of the year, Arch.” Jughead wasn’t trying to be cynical but sometimes he couldn’t filter it. He wasn’t against relationships. Personally, he had never really dated anyone and it had never really bothered him.

There was this time in the seventh grade where a girl named Toni Topaz tried to kiss him at a birthday party during Seven Minutes in Heaven. It was safe to say Jughead wasn’t here for it and ended up waiting outside on the porch of the house until Fred Andrews came to pick up him and Archie when the party was over. He wasn’t scarred for life but it was definitely something along those lines. It wasn’t that Jughead didn’t believe in relationships and love, he did. He came from a broken family with his mother taking his sister and leaving him with his drunk dad. So it was safe to say he had issues and distanced himself to be cautious. Perhaps one day if love strolled around the corner, he’d welcome it with very wary arms.

He had went and sat down on the couch with his laptop and turned on the TV. Archie was still going on about Veronica so he nodded every now and then and said “uh huh.” He knew Archie would catch on and drop it after another five minutes. He did.

They ended up switching over to play video games which consumed their evening until about six, naturally when they got hungry and had to figure out if they were going to attempt to cook something or order in. Nine out of ten times it was ordering in. Archie order two large pizzas and some garlic knots since it was a value deal.

“So Saturday, Veronica and I are going to this trivia night. I think she’s going to invite Betty if you want to come.” Archie said. Jughead glanced at his friend before taking another slice of pizza. “It’s at that place with the good burgers. And Betty is smart, you’re smart, we’ll probably win a prize.”

“Are you bribing me with burgers and intelligence?”

Archie gulped down his Coke. “Possibly.”

Jughead had to think about it for a moment, pondering the pros and cons. Pros being burger and a prize, cons being a third and/or fourth wheel with the girl upstairs and having to unwilling talk to her throughout the night.

“I’ll buy you a burger and beer, how about that?” Archie chipped in a moment later.

“Veronica’s going to be awfully jealous you’re buying me dinner.”

Archie laughed. “So long as you’ll come.”

Jughead didn’t promise he’d come but somehow on Saturday night he found himself squished into a cab with Archie, Veronica and Betty going to a local bar to play trivia. Veronica sat in between him and Archie in the back and Betty had willingly taken the front seat. Jughead sat behind her and while he mainly stared out the window, he’d look into the side mirror seeing Betty gaze at the city lights as the cab driver drove by. She looked enamored and full of hope for some reason that he didn’t know of. The reds, blues and purples danced along her face from the flashing billboards.

“Get out of the car, Jughead.” Veronica pushed on his shoulder. He glanced back at Veronica, giving her a looking which she quickly returned before pushing open the door and got out onto the sidewalk. Archie gave the driver some money and walked in with the rest of the group.

The evening wasn’t too awful. Him and Betty had barely spoke unless it was discussing the answer to one of the trivia questions, and by discussing it was more of an “I’m right”, “No I’m right” situation. Archie and Veronica were somewhat assumed. They seemed like old grumpy grandparents that fought over what channel to watch the news on, or who finished the crossword puzzle of the day.

Jughead had gotten up to go get another drink as Betty sat, arms folded at the table. “Sorry but Jughead is just so--”

“Complexed.” Archie said, slinging his arm over Veronica’s shoulders. “I think he purposely does that when new people are around. He’s a good guy, he just does his own thing and that’s how it goes.”

“He almost smacked me in the face with the door on Tuesday.”

“She won’t let that go.” Veronica murmured to Archie with a laugh. “B, you didn’t get smacked and it’s in the past. Are you going to hold the grudge forever?”

“I could.” Betty replied, moving in her chair to sit up straight. Veronica had dismissed Betty, looking at Archie as they began to chat about something else. Betty sighed, drumming her fingers along the table before going outside to get some air before the next round of trivia started.

A cool breeze washed over Betty as she stepped outside into the smoker's pit. She wrapped her arms around herself as she leaned against the brick wall of the building, looking up at the sky for a moment. Her head turned as a group of people made their way back inside and through the crowd she spotted Jughead leaning up against the wall as well, one ankle crossed over the other with a cigarette hanging between his chapped lips.

“You smoke?” Betty asked, blinking a few times at the boy.

Jughead raised his head to look at the blonde girl. “What does it look like to you? Candy?”

Betty shook her head, already a tad annoyed. “When a person asks a question the other respond with a straight answer.”

“Do they?”

Well most people do. She looked away for another moment. “Why do you answers questions with questions?”

“I don’t?”

“You just did.” Betty pushed herself off the wall and walked over to Jughead. “You did it three times in a row.”

Jughead took a drag of his cigarette, holding the smoke in for a moment before turning his head to the side to blow it away. “Do you want a prize for being observant?”

Betty’s tongue clicked against her teeth with her eyes narrowed at Jughead. God, he was so sarcastic and bothersome. She moved her hands to her hips and with a straight back.

“What’s your problem?” She asked. “Why are you always to rude to me when I’ve done nothing to you? Do you hate me?”

Jughead’s eyes squinted at Betty watching her for a long moment as she was impatiently waiting for an answer. However, he didn’t give one. It was amusing how quickly irritated she could become at the drop of a hat.

“First off, you don’t even know me. Second, you don’t have to like me but your best friend is dating my best friend so you’re going to have to reel back your attitude just a bit. And third…” She didn’t have a third point but Betty felt like she was on a roll. “Do you even know my name?”

He continued to simply stare at her. If anyone was giving attitude right now it was most definitely Betty. Jughead placed the cigarette back between his lips with one arm propping under his elbow. Betty’s wick was burning quick.

“Okay you know what, forget it, you’re not listening to me.” Betty’s ponytail whipped to the side as she pointedly turned on her heel, yanking open the door to go back inside.

“Elizabeth Cooper, the girl upstairs who’s best friend is dating my best friend.” Jughead flicked his cigarette towards the ground since it had mainly burned through. “You’re going to have to reel back your attitude, Betts.”

Betty stared at him, door still open. He was such a smartass and he was looking at her like her match had been made. He was going to push when she did. Another moment went by before Betty disappeared inside, the door falling close behind her.

Jughead definitely had three words for Betty: Bossy, bold and boundless.

It was a Friday, Jughead remember, a late Friday night when he was walking home from a diner three blocks away. The sidewalk was slick from the rain earlier that night and the temperature was at an average low for the end of winter, beginning of spring. Jughead tugged his coat tighter around himself as he walked home with his laptop in his bag. It was a late night of writing but also a late night of avoiding Archie and Veronica. It was starting to become clockwork of when they would disappear into Archie’s room, pretending like it was nothing but it always, always, ended up into something that involved moaning and groaning. So it was best to just leave for a few hours until they had tired themselves out. Jughead was almost impressed with their stamina.

He rounded the corner into the apartment complex and opened the door, pushing the up button for the elevator. He stepped on into the elevator once the doors opened and hit the number seven on the panel of numbers. When it was just him and Archie, Archie would always check in like a worried parent since Jughead was more of a night owl. But now with Veronica in the picture, it didn’t happen so much anymore. It was almost bittersweet, for whatever reason. Perhaps it was because Archie’s dad would always do it, too, a proper fatherly figure that gave a damn where you were on a school night after 9pm.

Jughead glanced up as the elevator came to a halt and the doors started opening. He walked out, jiggling his keys in his hands to find the correct one to open the door with. Something felt a little off and it was the lighting in the hallway, slightly dimmer and it dawned on him a moment later that he had pressed eight by mistake instead of the seven. He sort of grumbled to himself, having done that a few times before, turning around to go back to the elevator. He pressed the down elevator.

“What are you doing on this floor?” Betty’s voice rang through the hallway as she came out of her apartment.

Jughead raised a brow. “Are you in charge of this floor?”

“No, I was asking a simple question.” She hit the down button again, folding her arms. She kept a few good feet away.

Jughead adjusted his bag. “I hit the wrong floor.”

Betty gave a nod. That had happened to her before too, so it was an innocent mistake. “Do you know if it’s raining outside?”

“Wasn’t when I was walking.”

Betty shifted her weight between her feet as they waited for the elevator. That was the problem with this place, there was only one working elevator and twenty floors so it would sometimes take forever to get up or down. Jughead glanced over at her as she had an impatient expression drawn across her features.

“Where are you going at midnight?” He asked.

She sighed. “If you must know, Archie and Veronica and interrupting my movie time, so I figured I’d go to that diner down the street. The one that has the really good fries.” Jughead let out of laugh; of course they had switched apartments. Veronica probably wanted to test both mattresses. Not only were they making Jughead’s life uncomfortable but also Betty’s. “What’s funny?”

“Nothing.” Jughead replied. “The diner’s closed. Closes at midnight.”

“Of course it does.” Betty mumbled to herself. Her eyes went to the ceiling as a large crack of thunder rumbled throughout the building. “And it’s going to thunderstorm, what a perfect night.”

Betty couldn’t go back into her apartment, not in the middle of Archie and Veronica sexcapade. That mixed with the rain was not an ideal night for Betty Cooper. The elevator finally arrived and Jughead stepped in. He really could have taken the flight of stairs down by this point.

“Get in the elevator; you can stay in my apartment until they’re finished.” Jughead said, holding open the door for her.

“Why would I do that?”

Jughead shrugged. “Because you have nowhere else to go.” He had a point. “We’ll sit on opposite sides of the room.”

Betty let her arms drop to her side. “Fine. Opposite sides of the room and I’m watching your TV.”

“As you wish.”

Jughead unlocked the correct apartment on the correct floor. He flicked on the light and tossed his coat onto a chair, going to the kitchen to find a snack. The dust and empty cups around the apartment were slightly sending Betty into a spiral. She tried not to comment since it wasn’t her home but, God; they could have put the cups in the sink and rinsed them out. She stepped over a pair of shoes and sat down on the couch, turning on the TV. She ended up figuring out how to use their Netflix and turned it on, putting on a show to watch. Jughead sat at the kitchen table and started to type on his laptop.

For a long while it was silent. Betty was fine with it, for the most part. But it was almost too silent to the point where it was making her a little antsy. “What are you typing over there? You’ve been non-stop.”

“Is it bothering you, dear? I’ll try to keep it down.” Jughead quipped.

“Is that your thing? Just firing back sarcastic remarks?” Betty asked. “Do you ever have a normal conversation with anyone?”

Jughead leaned back in his chair, taking his fingers off the keyboard. “Is it my thing?”

“And there you go again, answer questions with questions.” Betty said. Clearly she was easily annoyed. “Would it kill you to be nice once in a while?”

“Considering the fact that I am letting you sit on my couch and watch my TV, that is being nice.” Jughead said. “You can go back to your apartment, I don’t care. Go back to skipping on down the yellow brick road to the happy Land of Oz”

Betty made a face. “What’s that supposed to mean? Do you think I’m living a perfect life upstairs?”

“You’re probably a straight-A student, gets on with everyone you come in contact with and you’re the perfect girl-next-door.” Jughead told her. Betty’s face hardened slightly. “You’re the entire package wrapped up in a perfect red bow. Everything on a silver platter right there in front of you from mommy and daddy.”

Betty nodded, her expression trying not to falter. His words shouldn’t have bothered her but for whatever reason they did. “So you think you have me all figured out, huh?”

“Pretty damn close.”

She got up a moment later, taking her jacket that she had discarded after she had got situated. Licking her lips, Betty began to walk out of the apartment. “In case you didn’t know, you’re such an asshole.” Betty opened and slammed the door behind her as she left.

Jughead stared at the door for a moment, surprised she had taken his words so personally. They weren’t friends, so why did she care so much about what he thought of her? He sighed, now bothered by the situation, closing his laptop shut.

Bossy, bold and bitter.

Veronica was a little less than kind when she had figured out why Betty’s mood drop was caused by Jughead. Betty had been walking around the apartment all week keeping to herself and over cleaning. She laid it in on Jughead.

“What did you say to her?” Veronica had nearly cornered Jughead in his and Archie’s apartment. “If you haven’t noticed, Charlie Brown, people have feelings and you have no regard for them whatsoever.”

Jughead pushed himself past Veronica, rolling his eyes. “I said a few things, maybe I shouldn’t have but I didn’t think she’d talk them so personally.” And that was true. He had honestly thought Betty was made of steel the way she’d bounce back from his remarks.

“She told me what you said.”

That was one thing Jughead never understood about girls. They’d ask you to confess but then already have to facts ready to lay down in point form with statistics and a PowerPoint presentation.

“You need to go and apologize.” Veronica stated, her eye contact was confident and firm with his gaze.

“No.” Jughead replied. “We’re not friends and she needs to not care about what a punk like me has to say about her. She knows her own self-worth and shouldn’t be bothered.”

Veronica half laughed, out of spite. “Fuck, Jughead. You really are an asshole, aren’t you?”

“Seems you’ve hit the nail on the head.” Jughead looked at Veronica, picking up his mug of coffee and took a drink.

“Unbelievable.” Veronica muttered, storming out of the apartment.

Jughead’s eyes flickered to look at the tiled floor in the kitchen. Admittedly, yes, he did feel a bit guilty for what he had said to Betty and he was sorry that he had hurt her feelings. But what did it matter now?

 

The next few times Jughead saw Betty he tried to get her attention to at least clear the air. All those attempts were a complete fail as she would just ignore him or tell him to leave her alone. He was trying to be a decent person but it wasn’t working in his favour. So he wanted to say fuck it, and for the most part he did. It was only annoying when Veronica would be over and sending him death glares from the other side of the room.

Jughead sat next to his window in his room with the window propped open, letting cigarette smoke seep out of the room. He was having mild writer’s block, mainly staring blankly at the laptop screen rather than typing. Or when he typed, it didn’t make any damn sense. It seemed pointless by now. Jughead closed his laptop, reaching over to put it on his desk to finished his cigarette. His fingers started tapping to the bass of a song thumping against his ceiling. It took him a few moments to realize it was some Selena Gomez song that Betty was playing for the millionth time that week. He finished his cigarette, discarding the end and pushed up the window to climb out onto the fire escape. He climbed up the few stairs to Betty’s window, knocking on the door.

Betty looked over, a little startled, seeing Jughead outside of her window. “Turn it down!” His voice was muffled between the loud music and the glass. Betty raised a brow, amused with the scene.

“Turn it up?” She called back, going over to the speaker and turned the volume up slightly. Jughead glared. “Yeah? Sounds better.” Jughead went ahead and tried to push open the window. “It’s locked.”

“Open it.”

“What?” Betty smiled. She moved over to the window, still smiling but Jughead knew it was a tad bit sinister. “Go away, Jughead.”

She watched Jughead sigh, nearly rolling his eyes. “Open it, Betty. Come on.” He said, using his knuckle to tap on the window again. Betty rolled her own eyes, unlocking the window. He pushed it up and climbed his way inside to her room. He had never stepped foot into Veronica and Betty’s apartment. He had no clue what lied behind 823A’s door.

“There’s this thing called a front door, you know.” Betty said.

Jughead glanced around her room noticing how everything had its place and there wasn’t even a piece of clothing on the ground. “You wouldn’t have opened it, would you?”

Betty pursed her lips together, looking at the laundry basket on her bed. “Probably not.”

“Mhmm.” Jughead humming as he continued to look around for a moment. He went over and turned down the music before looking at Betty. “So listen, since I’m here I wanted to say sorry.”

“Sorry for what?”

“You know what.”

Betty folded her arms. “I do know what but I want you to say why you are sorry.”

Jughead raised a brow at her. She was so maternal wanting a proper apology when he thought sorry would suffice. Obviously not with Betty Cooper. So he sighed, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he tilted his head back to look at her. “Fine. Betty, I’m sorry I assumed things about you without knowing you. I’m sorry that I hurt your feelings, I didn’t realize it would have such an impact on you because I thought you were a pretty strong woman who could handle anything.”

Betty wasn’t sure if he slipped in the compliment for points or because he was being honest. It was so hard to tell with him most times. But he did have a sincere look in his eyes. She licked her lips, pondering for a moment. They were too opposite people and they didn’t have to get along, but it would be nice to actually say hello without getting a scowl.

“I accept your apology.” Betty nodded. “We don’t need to be friends, Jughead, but let’s try to be nice for Archie and Veronica’s sake.”

Jughead nodded in agreement. “Civil, I suppose.” He said. “I’ll make you a deal and if we need to vacate our places for the infamous Archie and Veronica scandal that either one of us is free to crash on each other’s couches.”

“So long as I don’t have to hear bed creeks and unforgivable noises, I can definitely get in on that deal.”

He laughed softly, hanging his head. Betty noticed he wasn’t wearing his weird crown beanie and it made him look a little different. Not a bad different, just… different. He had rugged but soft features and it was kind of nice to see him like this.

“I think I’ll use your front door to leave instead of your window.”

“Probably a more humanized way to go.” Betty walked by him and led him through the living room, opening the door. “Well, have a good evening, boy downstairs.”

Jughead breathed out a chuckle. “Keep that music down.”

“Never.” Betty smiled, watching him walk down the hallway to the elevator and disappear a moment later.

This seemed to be the start of a beautiful, non-friendship. Or so she hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 2 complete. This has been quite the journey. Please let me know what you think! :)

Jughead Jones lived in apartment 723A. He was sarcastic, observant and sometimes an asshole. Betty Cooper lived in apartment 823A. She was well organized, smart and sometimes snarky. They were neighbours but by no means were they friends. As Betty liked to put it they were neighbourly acquaintances that had mutual friends so by default they were a civil duo.

Betty got in the elevator on a Thursday morning, excited that the week was almost complete. She pushed the L button for lobby and leaned against the wall. She always got a little anxious when the elevator would stop on seven, she had to remember that other people lived on floor seven besides Jughead but she couldn’t help it. They were in such a weird place of being pleasant but also snippy still. When a man with a suit and briefcase walked in, Betty was a little relieved. Before the doors could full close, they were stopped by an arm and Jughead pushed the door open to slip himself in.

“You could have been crushed!” Betty blinked at him. “I would have had to call 911 and then be late to class.”

Jughead raised a brow at the blonde. “Clearly no real worry for my impending death.”

“Not really.”

The corner of his lip turned up as he faintly chuckled. The elevator arrived at the lobby shortly after and they piled out. Betty took out her phone to check the time. “Where are you going so early?”

“To meet a friend.” Jughead replied, pushing open the door to go outside.

Betty followed him. “A friend? You have friends?” It was half a serious answer, half a joking one.

Jughead glanced at the girl. “Yes.” He was simple. “Archie.” He slowly smirked to indicate they were on the same page.

Betty rolled her eyes. “You’re so annoying.” She half waved, continuing on her way to across the street.

“Bye dear, have a good day with the school kids!” Jug called and she had no problem flipping him off. He smiled for a moment, watching her disappear around the corner.

When things were good, they were good. When things were bad… It was a disaster. There almost seemed to be no middle ground most of the time. Both Jughead and Betty knew how to poke and prod one another to set the other off. Sometimes it was a joke but other times, not so much.

Veronica liked to describe them as an old angry couple that was waiting for one of them to go first. Multiple times did she have to intervene when the arguing began, especially in public. It would be about anything. The way Jughead would say something, how Betty would tap her fingers on the table or he would tap his feet. Archie would joke:  _ “Are you ready for another night of babysitting the kids?” _

There were some positives. One time when Jughead was escaping a Veronica and Archie afternoon delight, he caught Betty singing along in her room with a hairbrush like she was a pop princess. He watched for a few good moments at the pure scene. Betty looked pretty good dancing around and she had rhythm and her voice was angelic. And she was only slightly embarrassed when she caught him but they had a laugh about it. Or when Betty overheard Jug talking to his little sister on the phone. He sounded so sweet and supportive, encouraging her to be whoever she wanted to be. Those were good days, days when they thought it was looking up for the better.

It was a Saturday, Betty remember, when the four of them went out for some drinks at the bar nearby. It was a complete dive bar but there were always a bunch of university students packed inside. They had good food and cheap beer, what more could a student ask for? They had a table but it was a lot of mingle and random people coming up to their table to talk. For the most part people were friendly. Archie and Veronica had disappeared (no surprise to anyone) but Betty didn’t mind for the most part. She was fine with sitting there with Jughead. They were on good terms today.

They were talking about nothing in particular, just whatever popped into their minds. Betty was nursing a rum and coke and Jughead had a nearly empty beer in his hand. Betty watched a gorgeous redhead girl sauntered across the room wearing a short black laced dress with one hand on her help and a piercing look in her eye. It was intimidating and she was fifteen feet away. She realized the girl was coming towards their table. Betty sat up straight, glancing at Jughead as he made eye contact with the girl.

“Hey Mind Freak.” Cheryl greeted Jughead with a haunting smile. “Long time no see.”

Jughead looked at Cheryl, taking a long sip to finish his beer. “Been awhile hasn’t it, Cheryl?”

Betty had heard Cheryl’s name before. Maybe it was in passing or one of them had mentioned her name before. Cheryl glanced over at Betty, tipping her head to the side. It felt like she was examining Betty and she was practicing for impact. Cheryl said nothing, turning back to Jughead.

“How’s Archiekins?” Cheryl pulled out a chair and sat directly side Jughead. “I think about him every day.” Jughead had made a face, not believing a word she said.

Betty sat there off to the side feeling now like a third wheel and a bit awkward. She didn’t care, Jughead could talk to whoever he wanted to but it would have been nice if he introduced her to Cheryl. But by the looks of it, Cheryl didn’t care either.

_ Don’t let it bother you, Betty. Who cares? _

Betty ran her hands down her thighs as she looked around to see if she could spot Veronica or Archie but there was no such luck. Looking back at the other two, Jughead was getting up and took out a pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket, handing one to Cheryl. Great, so now she was going to be left alone at a table in the middle of the bar.

“I have a beauty tip for you.” Cheryl looked at Betty. “If you keep your hair back so tight your hairline is going to start receding and no one wants an old looking bag for a girlfriend. Especially those clothes.” Cheryl gave her outfit a disapproving look. “You can do better.”

Betty blinked at Cheryl, that haunting smile appearing again before got up to leave the table. Jughead looked at his shoes then followed Cheryl outside. For a few moments she didn’t know what to do. She didn’t know Cheryl but already she didn’t think she was a nice person. And the fact that Jughead just ignored her completely for this other girl and left was completely rude. It really rubbed Betty the wrong way.

“B!” Veronica called out, coming back to sit down. Betty could smell the vodka on her. “Are you okay? You have a look on his face.”

“I’m fine, V.” Betty gave a tight lipped smile. Not fine.

Veronica turned serious. “What did he do? Where is he?” She started looking around for Jughead to shake some sense into the boy.

Betty reached out and placed her hand on Veronica’s shoulder. “I’ll handle it. Don’t worry about me.”

Jughead had been outside for quite a while, talking to a few random people. Cheryl had disappeared by then, going off with some guy elsewhere. The door swung open and Betty appeared, looking both ways until she found Jughead. It looked like she was on a mission and it peaked Jug’s amusement.

“I need to talk to you.” Betty was stern, looking directly at him.

A brow rose, excusing himself from the guy he was talking to moved aside with Betty. “Talk.”

“How could you just leave me sitting there like that? You didn’t even introduce me to Cheryl. You both pretended I didn’t even exist. And to top it all off, you let her insult me and you stood by!” Betty exclaimed. Jughead could see she was heated and annoyed with the situation.

“Cheryl’s a bitch. She’s an ice queen and says whatever she wants.” Jughead flicked some ashes of his cigarette away from them. “No one cares. You don’t need to know Cheryl. You don’t need to care about what people think about you, Betts.”

Betty sighed. “You don’t get it. Words like that affect everyone not just me. It hurts my feelings and you should know that better than anyone else at this point, Jug. I thought you’d have some decency.”

Jughead narrowed his eyes. He took the last drag of his cigarette and dropped it, crushing it with the toe of his boot. “In case you haven’t realized, Betty, I’m not your fucking boyfriend. I’m not your friend. We have a mutual circle, that’s it. I don’t have to do anything for you and you don’t have to do anything for me.”

There was a brief silence that fell between the two of them. The cigarette smoke was still lingering between them and she noticed how chilly it was outside. This wasn’t going to work out between them, this civil duo or friendship or whatever the hell it was. It just wasn’t going to work. Betty wondered how she could have been so stupid given him chance after chance. She looked down at one of her hands that had curled into a tight fist.

“I think we’re done here.” Betty said, keeping her composure firm as she spoke.

“I think so.”

Betty looked at him for one last lingering moment. Defeated. With a simple shake of the head, she turned and left, heading out to the main street to go home. Jughead let out a breath, kicked the ground.

Bad to worse to disaster.

It was hard to ignore someone that lived in the same building as you. It was hard to ignore someone when your best friend was dating their best friend. If anything, Jughead became more reclusive and stayed inside his head. Their group outings turned into taking turns. Betty would go one night, then Jughead would if he felt like it. It was very unconventional but that’s how it had to be. If two people weren’t going to get along or were too different, you couldn’t force it anymore.

Jughead sat by his window again, typing away on his laptop with a cigarette balancing between his chapped lips. He had been many times before over the course of two months. That’s how long it had been since he had a real conversation with Betty. He could hear her music playing and he didn’t have the nerve to tell her to turn it down anymore. He looked out the window as some rain pattered against the window. He hated how the weather always foreshadowed his feelings. Between it all, Jughead felt a little blue. He was in a funk and it was irritating him.

Deep down he knew exactly what the reason was: Betty. Betty damn Cooper. The girl that lived upstairs that was playing her music too damn loud and killing his brain cells with the smell of Clorox. Perhaps he had fucked up. Perhaps he could have told Cheryl to fuck off when she was rude to Betty. He  _ should  _ have told her to fuck off.  _ Fuck. _

He was too in his feelings and spiraling in his thoughts about the night at the bar. But they weren’t friends, they weren’t anything. He was some punk ass boy and she was a pretty young girl. Jughead’s cigarette burnt out. He grabbed another one and lit it up, focusing back at his computer screen. It was blank, trying to grasps words that weren’t there; writer’s block.

“Hey Jug.” Archie knocked on Jughead’s partially opened door. “Are you going to come out tonight?” Jughead glanced over. “Betty’s got a cold so she’s staying home if that matters.”

Jughead figured he ought to get out of the apartment today. Fresh air could do him some good. “Suppose I’ll shower.”

Archie grinned. “Great, we’re leaving at eight.”

Jughead finished his cigarette before getting up. He grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. After getting dressed and combing through his dark hair (only to put his hat on) he was ready to go, shrugging on his jacket and tugging on his boots. He climbed into the cab with Archie and Veronica. While Veronica was still constantly pissed off at Jughead, she still talked to him or else it would have been incredibly awkward for the rest of forever.

Veronica and Archie must have found a new bar. It was a little further out than the ones they went too and the cab fare was steep. Jughead adjusted his jacket as he got out of the cab and followed the two inside. It was more spruced up then the dive bars they usually went too. Veronica probably found this one. It was cleaner, properly sectioned off and not too dim of lighting. It was okay in his opinion. They grabbed a booth, ordering a round of drinks. Jughead already felt bored and nothing had even happened yet.

_ Alright, Jones. Just try to be normal for once. Enjoy yourself. _

It was hard to break out of his shell but after a few beers he was feeling a bit loose, slightly more talkative. Archie had seen him like this maybe three other times and it was always a sight to see. If it was even possible, he was more sarcastic then he was normally. Veronica quite enjoyed it as well. Jughead seemed so carefree. Although the idea of him and Archie playing darts wasn’t exactly ideal but neither boy cared.

“What’s this game?” Veronica asked from her stool.

“Around the World.” Archie replied.

Jughead pulled his darts out of the board and wandered back over to the taped line on the ground. “You have to go in order of the numbers, one to twenty then bullseye. Whoever hits them all, wins.” Jughead explained. “And Archie will probably have to buy me food and a beer.”

“Hold on.” Archie laughed. “I’m only three behind you, Jug. There’s plenty of time to catch up.” He stood on the line, closing one eye to aim and tossed the dart. It flung off the board and hit the ground. He sighed.

Veronica laughed. “Archiekins.” She shook her head.

“The dartboard, Arch. Not the ground.” Jughead patted his friend’s arm with a laugh.

Jughead was good at darts; he had a knack for it and always won against his opponents. He finished off a beer after his game with Archie was over, placing the empty bottle on the table. Telling them he’d be back, Jughead removed a cigarette he had put behind his ear earlier that night and headed outside. Admittedly, he was slightly buzzed and confirmed it to himself as he nearly tripped over his own goddamn feet. He mumbled to himself, digging into his jeans pocket to pull out his lighter. Lighting up his cigarette, Jughead hummed to himself as he looked around the street, pacing around.

What would it have been like if Betty was here tonight? Would she have played darts with him? She probably would be good at darts and made snarky comments at him. He half laughed to himself. “Probably would have kicked your ass, Jones.” He mumbled, kicking the air. “And you fucked it up, too.”

Jughead knew he had. He shouldn’t have said all those mean things to her through the course of their time being, well, frenemies. They were now just straight up enemies. He was stupid; he was an asshole all to a girl that wanted to be civil for Archie and Veronica. He was too stubborn to let anybody in and that was his downfall.

“Shit.”

Jughead flicked his half cigarette to the side and started to walk in the direction of the apartment.

Betty was sat at home curled up with a blanket, some tea and a book. It was a pleasant quiet evening in that she needed. She made a good dent in the book too, she couldn’t remember the last time she finished an entire book either. Betty glanced up at the door as there was three pounding knocks. Her brows furrowed as she set her book aside and removed the blanket to get up. Looking through the peephole, she was puzzled to see Jughead there but she opened up the door anyway.

“What do you--?”

“Betty.” Jughead said, immediately moving himself into her apartment without her permission. “Look, you know how you said I was an asshole?” He asked his words a little mushy. “Well you’re right, I am.”

Betty blinked a few times. “Are you drunk?”

“No-- Listen, okay.” He lifted his hand to take off his hat. It was a little scratched up and bloody.

“What happened to your hand?” She went over to look at it.

Jughead turned his hand over to look. “I fell on the way. But listen--”

“Sit down.” Betty pointed to the kitchen table. Immediately he obliged and went ahead to sit down, placing his hat on the table. She went to get a warm wash cloth and to find a few band aids. When she came back, she pulled out another chair to sit in front of him. Carefully she turned his palm upward and gently brushed away the pebbles and dirt before dabbing the cuts.

“Okay are you listening now?”

He was so weird when he was drunk, demanding attention and was persistent. “I’m listening.” She nodded, looking at him. His eyes were slightly bloodshot and she could smell the cigarette smoke and beer on him.

“I’m an awful person, right--”

“Right.” Betty chipped in.

“And I don’t deserve forgiveness because I’m an asshole. And I shouldn’t have said those things about you months ago, and I shouldn’t have let Cheryl Fucking Blossom say those things about you. But I did because I’m an asshole.” Jughead was rambling a little.

“How many times are you going to say asshole?” Betty set the cloth down and opened the box of band aids. She got out the largest size and placed it over the wound.

“I should just change my name to Asshole Jones the Third.” He was blunt but honest. He was drunk and finally giving in to some emotion. Guilt? Most likely. “You’re good, Betts, you know. You’re perfect.”

Betty got up from the table, cleaning up the band aids and wash cloth. “I’m not perfect, Jughead. No one is.” She put the band aids back in the bathroom and the cloth into her laundry basket. When she returned, Betty stood a few feet away from the table with her arms folded in a defensive stance.

He couldn’t read her; the only thing he could get was maybe she was uncomfortable. He shouldn’t have barged in without her permission. “Is there anything else you wanted to say?”

Jughead got up from the table, walking over to her. His eyes scanned over Betty’s face for a moment, stopping at her lips for millisecond. “I’m sorry.”

Betty nodded, averting her eyes away from him. “Go home, Jughead.”

He didn’t want to move from where he standing. His feet felt glued to the floor, but he had to go lay down or something. His mind felt hazy. Jughead straightened out his slouch, gave a nod and without a word exited Betty’s apartment. No progress had been made, Jughead thought. He probably made it worse.

Jughead stood in the middle of his living room after he unlocked the door. A deep sigh left his chest. That was it, which was a last attempt at something. At getting Betty back into his life, for their civil purposes. But that wasn’t it? No. Through all of this mess he caused he missed Betty. He missed the girl upstairs and their bickering. Jughead flopped down onto the couch. He yanked off each boot and tossed them across the room with a loud thud. He draped his arm over his eyes, another sigh.

“Good morning, sunshine.”

Jughead slowly opened his eyes. The living room was filled with sunlight, he squinted. His entire body felt sore and he realized he hadn’t moved all night on the couch. He turned his head to see Archie sitting in the arm chair, giving him a bit grin. Jughead groaned.

Archie reached over and put a glass of water and an Advil on the coffee table. “Ronnie and I spent twenty minutes looking for you when you didn’t come back last night. I figured you probably bail.”

“I didn’t bail.” Jughead mumbled. “I had an epiphany.”

“I know. Betty told us last night when we came back. How’s your hand?”

Jughead raised his left hand seeing the band aid on his palm. “Fine, I guess.” He pulled himself to sit up, placing both feet on the floor with his head in his hands. He wasn’t super hungover but he wasn’t one hundred percent either. After a few minutes of waking up, Jughead went ahead to shower. It was a long one of standing under the showerhead with warm water. Another Advil was going to be needed later on.

“Jug, you good if I head out for a bit with my dad?” Archie knocked on his friend’s door after his shower.

“Sure, Arch.” Jughead pulled on some sweatpants and a plain white jersey tank. Looking in a small mirror, he looked pretty awful and he nearly laughed at himself. Jughead rubbed his eyes, sliding his phone into the baggy pocket.

Food was on the agenda but he wasn’t sure what he could stomach right now, maybe some plain toast would suffice for now. Jughead opened his bedroom door, wandering out. He stopped after a few steps seeing Betty sitting there in the armchair, looking at her phone.

“Betty?”

She glanced up, the corner of her lip turning up. “I wasn’t sure how hungover you’d be so I brought some coffee and bagels.”

He was surprised and he knew Betty could see that written all over his face. But he went ahead and sat down on the couch. He picked up the coffee and took a long sip, then ripped a piece of the bagel to munch on. “You didn’t have to do this.”

“I know.” She replied.

Betty had her hair down, Jughead noticed. He couldn’t recall if he had ever seen her with her hair not in a ponytail. Maybe once but he wasn’t certain. She looked amazing, she always did. Who was he kidding? Betty tucked some hair behind her ear. “Do you know what I hate most about you, Jughead?” She asked. Jughead slowly munched on his bagel looking at her a little wary. “Probably everything.”

His head dropped, rubbing between his brows with his knuckle. “That’s fucking fantastic, Betty.”

“I wrote a poem.” Betty took a piece of paper out of her jacket and unfolded it. Clearing her throat, she started. “I hate the way you talk to me, and I hate the way you cut your hair. I hate the way your curse all the time, I hate it when you stare.”

Jughead’s eyes narrowed at Betty. This poem was too familiar, way too familiar.

“I hate your big dumb combat boots, and the way you read my mind. I hate you so much it makes me sick, it even makes me rhyme.” Betty straightened up and Jughead was amused. “I hate the way you’re always right, I hate it when you hide. I hate it when you make me laugh, even worse when you make me cry… I hate when you're not around.” Betty paused, because honestly, it was true. “And the fact that you keep coming back. But mostly I hate the way I don’t hate you. Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all.”

“Did you just Katarina Stratford me?”

Betty folded back up the paper, putting it on the table. “With some modifications.”

“I noticed.” Jughead put the bagel down and sighed. “I don’t know where that leaves us. I feel like we’re bound to go in circles.”

She nodded in agreement. Silence fell over the duo but it wasn’t awkward, it never really had been with them. “Oh-- I brought your hat back as well. You forgot it last night after you barged into my home.”

“I’m sorry about that.”

“I know.” Betty licked her lips before she got up. “I have to go finish an assignment.”

“No you don’t.”

She blinked. “What do you mean?”

Jughead got up. “You’re deflecting. You probably finished that assignment an hour after it was assigned.” He was right, he was always damn right. He moved over to stand in front of Betty. “What are we doing, Betty?”

“I don’t know.” She shrugged. “I don’t know. And I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“Tell me what you’re thinking.”

Betty ran her fingers through her hair. “Sometimes I want to find the words to hurt you like you hurt me. Yet somehow I let you have a piece of me without even knowing it. And I’m okay with that.”

“I’m not perfect, Betts.”

“Neither am I, Jug.” She murmured.

As Betty turned to go again, Jughead gently caught her elbow to stop her from going. He wasn’t a hundred percent sure what he was doing but he ought to live life out of his box. Betty turned back to look at him just as his lips brushed against hers. It was a soft kiss, timid. Betty’s lips tingled. She almost whimpered when Jughead pulled away, looking at him.

Slowly, a smirk formed along her lips. “I’m not your  _ fucking  _ girlfriend, Jughead.”

Jughead chuckled, looking at her with squinting eyes. “You better watch your mouth.”

“Maybe you should kiss me again and I’ll reconsider.”

 


End file.
